Angel Academy
by Raven AzuNoctuli
Summary: Une nouvelle race est apparut sur Terre qu'est ce qui va suivre, une guerre ou un gros délire


Titre : Angel Academy

Auteur : Raven AzuNoctuli

Genre : Yaoi, Psychique

Base : Moi, inspi Psychique Academy et Mai Otome

Disclaimer : Tout n'à moi, sauf mes copines que j'utilises

**Angel Academy**

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée ou pas d'inspi pour l'auteur

Depuis le début du XXIème siècle, certains humains se sont mit à développer des pouvoirs psychiques matérialisés par des ailes dans leur dos d'où leur nom d'Ange. Chacun était lié à un élément naturel, l'eau, le feu, la terre, l'aire, la nature, la lumière, les ténèbres et bien d'autres, tous différents. Chaque pouvoir ayant une couleur différente que prenaient les ailes. Après une étude de ses cas, on créa une école pour ces Anges et gérer par des Anges, une école appelée Angel Academy.

I Nouvel élève

Whaaaa !!! J'vais être en retard !!!

Le jeune garçon sortit de la maison en courant mais il fut bientôt rappelé par sa mère.

Raven ! Tu as oublié de m'embrasser

M'man…

Je ne vais pas te revoir jusqu'aux vacances.

Mais chuis en r'tard !

Bisou

Le garçon soupira et alla embrasser sa mère.

Au revoir mon chéri, rend-nous fière, comme ton frère.

M'man, chuis obligé d'y aller ?

Mais bien sur mon amour, c'est pour ton bien. Et puis, ajouta t'elle en voyant l'air maussade de son fils, il y aura Tay.

Raven eut un léger sourire en se souvenant de son ami d'enfance. Leur première rencontre avait été étrange, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un rêve. Le jour laissait peu à peu place à la nuit, le temps semblait arrêté dans cet instant fugitif. La lune, immense et ronde, jetait des reflets dans l'océan rougeoyant des derniers rayons du soleil. Il l'avait vue sur cette plage, il pleurait. Le petit garçon qu'il était à cette époque s'était doucement approché de lui et lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Celui-ci lui avait alors montré quelque chose, mais il ne se souvenait plus quoi.

Raven ne répondit pas à sa mère et partit vers la gare où il devait prendre un train pour la capitale, là où se trouvait la Angel Académy. Les tests qu'il avait passé s'étaient révélé positif et il devait aller dans cette école pour apprendre à maitriser son pouvoir. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'en possédait aucun.

Il jeta un regard mélancolique par la fenêtre. C'était un jeune homme, à la silhouette fine mais musclé, lui donnant un magnétisme animal, renforcé par sa peau légèrement bronzé, ses cheveux noirs presque bleus dont quelques mèches tombaient sur ses yeux et d'autres sur ses épaules, et ses yeux bleu prusse.

Il soupira. Presque trois mois dans cette école…Déjà qu'il avait pas envie d'y aller.

Il détailla l'uniforme que l'école lui avait fait parvenir. C'était un ensemble veste à col mao et pantalon bleu, avec des boutons d'argent et des broderies de la même couleur au bout des manches et sur le col, les couleurs des premiers cycles de l'école. L'ensemble était complété par un manteau bleu et argent, fendu vers le bas et des chaussures bleus avec des plaques de métal argenté. Sous son uniforme, il portait une chemise blanche à lacet argentés avec deux trous dans le dos pour éviter de la déchirer lorsqu'on utilisait son pouvoir ce qui faisait sortir ses ailes.

Il entendit des murmures dans le train, certains admiratifs, voir légèrement craintif et d'autres plus haineux. C'était inévitable. Les humains supportaient mal la différence et les Anges étaient la parfaites définitions de la différence. En dehors des pouvoirs psychiques des ailes, les Anges avaient aussi d'autres particularités physiques Ils étaient plus fort et plus résistant que les humains normaux et avaient aussi une capacité commune, un pouvoir appelé Saut. C'est une sorte de téléportation quasi aléatoire dont on déterminait la direction puis la distance et qui demandait pas mal d'énergie.

Cependant, depuis quelques année, les voix haineuses c'étaient légèrement tus après l'exploit du Guerrier Légendaire, un Ange ayant la capacité de maitriser plusieurs éléments à la fois , et qui avait éliminé celui qu'on appelait le Maitre de la Terreur.

Le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare centrale. Raven se dépêcha de prendre son sac, de sortir et de se diriger vers l'école où il devait faire sa rentrée juste au début des cours et il devait aussi s'installer à l'internat.

Il força le pas et percuta sans le faire exprès un passant.

Aie

Mais bordel ! Fait attention où tu vas !

C'était aussi un élève de l'école, mais de second cycle. La veste de son uniforme rouge et or, les couleurs de son niveau, était ouverte sur sa chemise, dont les lacets défaits laissaient entrevoir un torse pale et musclé. Ses cheveux blond platines étaient attachés en queue de cheval, découvrant ses oreilles où, sur l'une d'elle était accrochée une boucle d'oreille d'or du symbole de l'école, deux croissants de lune entrelacés. Il dardait sur le brun un regard chargé de mépris avec ses yeux verts menthe.

Évidemment, un Classe B, les Classes A on plus de classe.

Raven remarque alors le petit A brodé sur le col du blond alors que sur le sien, il y avait un B. Il se retint de baver sur le beau gosse et se releva

Tu peux parler ! Tu regardais pas non plus !

Et le respect du aux sempaïs alors ?

Le respect, ça se mérite

Ah ouais ? Je vais te le mettre dans la gu…

S'étranglant de rage, il ne pu continuer. Il se renfrogna et s'éloigna. Raven ramassa son sac en pestant contre l'énergumène lorsqu'un cri lui fit relever la tête. Un bébé venait de basculer par-dessus le balcon sous les yeux de sa mère horrifiée et tombait dans le vide. Le brun se précipita. Il courut le plus vite possible mais ce n'était pas assez, il n'y arriverait pas…

_Arrête-toi !!_

Il y eut un craquement et, dans une gerbe de feu et de fumée, le blond apparut au dessus du sol et rattrapa le bébé. Il percuta de nouveau Raven qui arrivait et s'effondra avec lui sur le sol, tenant le petit enfant serré contre lui.

Le brun se mit à rougir. Il sentait le torse du blond contre le sien et son souffle dans son cou. Ce-dernier ce releva légèrement et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il ne remarqua pas que son genou était très mal placé, au niveau du bas-ventre du brun.

Qu'est-ce t'as encore ? T'as chaud ? T'es tout rouge.

Comment va le bébé ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Bien.

Le jeune homme de second cycle se releva, portant délicatement le bébé dans ses bras. Ses vêtements étaient différents. Il portait un ensemble de cuir rouge, un pantalon moulant et un haut sans manche qui dégageait son ventre plat et musclé. Il avait de longues mitaines de la même couleur et qui remontait presque jusqu'en haut et aux poignets, de gros bracelets dorées parcourut par un courent d'énergie, rouge. Il portait le même style de bijoux à différents endroits, autour du cou, de la taille et des chevilles. Il avait au pieds des chaussure style militaire, grosses et légèrement montante, toujours de la même couleur avec des plaques dorés (une vraie invitation au viol ). Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention, c'était la pair d'aile rouge orangée qui s'agitait dans son dos, sortant de son haut par les deux trous prévus à cet effet, dans son dos.

Quoi ?! demanda presque agressivement le blond à Raven qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

…Sexy !

Ferme ta bouche, tu bave.

Ses ailes se rétractèrent et sa combinaison se dissout, laissant réapparaitre son uniforme.

Occupe-toi du gosse ! ordonna-t-il en le lui collant dans les bras et en commençant à s'éloigner.

C'était super ! comme t'as sauver ce bébé.

Tu t'fout d'ma gueule, connard !

M'appelle pas connard

Alors te fout pas d'ma gueule !

J'me fout pas de ta gueule !

Si !

Non !

Si !

Non ! Ahhhhhhhhh !!! J'vais être en r'tard ! Tient !

Il remit le bébé dans les bras du blond et partit en courant. Celui-ci le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé. Le bébé avait ralenti et s'était mit quasiment à stagner dans les aires et s'était le fait de ce morveux. Pourquoi ce mec mignon persistait t'il à penser le contraire ? Oulah ! Mignon ! Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait ! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

Un liquide chaud sur sa chemise le tira de ses pensés à propos d'un certain brun.

Et merde ! Il m'a pissé dessus !

Raven arriva enfin devant l'école. Il passa enfin le portail au dessus duquel était gravé sur l'acier, l'insigne de l'académie, les deux croissants entrecroisés par derrière un grand A.

Les cours avaient déjà commencé. Raven remonta le long de la grande allée qui menait aux bâtiments scolaires, un mélange équilibré de structures modernes et plus anciennes.

Il commençait à monter les marches lorsqu'il entendit une voix.

_Eh ! Toi !_

Raven se retourna mais il ne vit qu'un chat. Un drôle de chat au pelage châtain foncé, aux yeux vert et avec une mèche de poils rouges sur la tête. Mais il ne vit personne d'autre. Il allait repartir lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la voix.

_Tu as un Potentiel très puissant_

Etoooooo…Y'a quelqu'un ?

_Oui_

Où ?

_Tu veux que je te griffe la gueule ?_

Raven baissa les yeux vers le chat qui agita un patte

_Coucou_

Ahhh ! Un chat qui parle !

_Baka !! Je te parle par télépathie ! Ton Potentiel est très puissant et j'ai décider de te prendre pour élève_.

Un Potentiel ? Vous devez vous vous tromper M. Le Chat (Machine )

_D'abord, c'est mademoiselle, et ensuite tu devras dorénavant m'appeler « Kurt-Sama » _répondit la jeune chatte en lui sautant sur l'épaule

_En avantttt !!!!!_

Sa chatte sur l'épaule (pas de perversité hétéro mal placé merci --), Raven repartit dans le couloir et trouva enfin la salle des professeurs.

Un jeune homme aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs lisait un dossier. Il releva la tête et eut un doux sourire.

Ohayo Raven AzuNoctuli-Kun. Bienvenue à la Angel Academy.

Sumi masen, j'ai été retardé en venant.

Ce n'est pas grave, les cour n'ont pas vraiment commencé, je t'attendais.

Raven rougit en pensant qu'il avait retardé les cours.

Je lisais ton dossier et il me manque des données sur toi, ton identité par exemple.

Mais vous le savez !

…Excuse-moi, c'est ma faute. Ce que j'aimerais, c'est que tu me donnes ton Angel Code. On ne t'as rien dit lors de ton test ?

Non, ils ont dit que ce n'était pas clair. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je vais t'expliquer. Chaque Ange à un autre nom, composé celui-là, qui caractérise son pouvoir. Par exemple je m'appelle Wind No Tsubasa Fang, mais appelle moi juste Wind-sensei.

Le professeur remarqua alors l'animal sur l'épaule du brun.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait sur ton épaule ?

- Elle veut pas me lâcher et elle veut que je l'appelle sensei.

- « Elle veut » hein ?

Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son élève puis sourit.

C'est bizarre qu'elle s'attache à quelqu'un aussi rapidement. Vient, je vais te conduire à ta classe. Tu es le frère du Guerrier Légendaire, ne ?

Raven ne répondit pas

Ils ne sont pas au courant dans ta classe et je n'ai pas jugé utile de les en informer

Et pour l'internat ?

On verra ce soir.

Alors Clay ? Qu'est ce que ça dit ? Demanda une élève à son amie.

2 secondes So ! répondit-elle. Il a l'air…Puissant…il pourrait changer la face du monde…peut-être…je crois…En tout cas il est ambitieux et il peut faire tout pour arriver à ses fins.

Non ! Il n'est pas comme ça !

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Tay ? Tu le connais ? demanda une troisième jeune fille.

Le jeune garçon rougit fortement à cause de sa peau pale. Il était assez frêle et un peu efféminé. Deux grands yeux aussi noirs que ses longs cheveux lui mangeaient la moitié du visage.

Viooooooooo !!!!!

J'avais raison ! s'exclama la troisième jeune fille.

Elle avait les cheveux d'un blanc lumineux et des formes exquises. Ses yeux violets brillaient sur la peau de son visage bronzé.

Celle qui répondait au nom de Clay était une jeune fille élégante aux cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient sur les reins et qu'elle n'attachait jamais. Elle était assise à son bureau et dardait ses prunelles émeraude sur un cristal turquoise qui scintillait alors que deux petites ailes de la même couleur sortaient de son dos.

La troisième, qui s'appelait Soluenn, était une jeune fille un peu garçonne mais au visage charmant et féminin, ses yeux d'un bleu limpides accentués par des cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval.

Elles étaient toutes les trois vêtus de l'uniforme des premiers cycles : Une jupe de marinière et un corset de velours bleu à lacets et boutons d'argent avec, en dessous, une chemise blanche à manches courtes et bouffantes sur des manches plus longue, attachés à l'épaule par des fils d'argent et évasés au niveau des poignets. Un petit A argenté était brodé sur leur chemise.

Tout ce que je veux savoir moi, c'est s'il est mignon.

De toute façon Lucas, répondit Soluenn, c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse

Ouais, Yaoiboy et fier de l'être, sauf avec vous, répondit le dénommé Lucas, un jeune homme un peu costaud aux cheveux courts, châtains clair et au pontes teintes en blond avec deux yeux noisette pétillants de malice et parfois (souvent) de lubricité. Alors Tay, il est comment ?

Il est doux, gentils, un peu pervers…

Le physique ! les filles arrêtaient de vous marrer ! Est-ce qu'il est sexy ?

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte coulissa et le professeur Wind entra dans la classe

Asseyez-vous je vous pris. Clay, veuillez ranger votre cristal divinatoire immédiatement, merci

Il attendit que le raclement des chaises se fut tut pour continuer.

Bien, comme vous le savez, nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouvel élève.

Raven entra à son tour et s'inclina devant tous les élèves.

Je m'appelle Raven AzuNoctuli, enchanté de faire votre connaissance

Le jeune garçon détailla la classe dont toutes les filles le regardaient avec des yeux brillant sauf les trois qui regardaient dans le cristal de Clay.

Regardez ! sur son épaule ! C'est Kurt Song Nirvana Rock Métal

Kurt Song Machin ? chuchota le brun à la jeune chatte

_C'est mon Angel Code_

C'est la terrible Kurt, il parait qu'elle a fait disparaitre tout les chats du quartier en une nuit. Il y avait des centaines.

Il doit vraiment être puissant pour qu'elle se laisse porter.

Ce n'est pas tout, dit Clay en se levant.

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur le brun avec un sourire sadique.

C'est un Yaoiboy !

_Merde ! Chuis grillé_, pensa Raven alors que la classe retentissait des gémissements des greluches de la classes (nombreuses, malheureusement) et des exclamations joyeuses de Lucas, Clay, Soluenn et Vio. Tay, lui, sentait un secret espoir naitre dans son cœur.

Á suivre…


End file.
